High throughout sequencing has become one basis in the fields of molecular biology, biotechnology and medical science. It has gradually been innovating a rapid, accurate and low-cost method for determining gene expression level and nucleotide sequence in the last several years. As it has getting matured for the Next-Generation high-throughput sequencing technology based on Sequencing by Synthesis, various major sequencing companies have paid their attention to develop new sequencing product, shorten sequence process and lower sequencing cost. Currently available sequencing product based on the Next-Generation sequencing technology includes whole genome resequencing, whole transcriptome resequencing and microRNA sequencing, and etc. In particular, a target sequence capturing and sequencing technology derived from the Next-Generation sequencing technology and microarray technology allows for utilizing a large amount of oligonucleotide probes to complementary combine with a specific region on genome, so as to enrich the specific region, which is subsequently sequenced by the Next-Generation sequencing technology, such that whole exon exome sequencing (WES) for human is achieved. Such the whole exon exome sequencing (WES) has obvious advantages as compared to the whole genome sequencing due to low volume of data analysis.
However, it still needs to improve related technology for sequencing nucleotide sequences.